


flowers

by JustanInnocentWriter



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Innocent Children, Fluff, I'm crying, Keith and Shiro are cousins, Keith is pissed at Shiro, Lil Bit Of Cursing, M/M, One Shot, They're Approximately 16/17, but yes, flower shop au, just a bit, klance, rated teen for cursing, they're so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: Mullet-Boy slapped a twenty-dollar-bill on the counter and crossed his arms. “Okay. How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in a bouquet of flowers?”





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post  
> [https://innocentlilnerd.tumblr.com/post/160462653880/flower-shop-au]
> 
>  
> 
> edit: may 19th 2017
> 
> whAT THE HECK ALMOST 2K HITS AND 200 KUDOS THANK YOU SM

     It was a seemingly normal day at Altea Florals. Just a typical March afternoon!

 

     Lance decided to go rearrange the petunias since it was never busy anyways. He could afford to leave his booth for a _few_ minutes. As he glanced out the window, he saw a man with strangely dyed hair (the fringe was white, but the rest was a mix of black and grey) storming off down the sidewalk. The man screamed something behind him that _sounded_ like an insult, but Lance couldn’t really hear.

 

     He saw stuff like that all the time and decided to wave it off. He went back to the petunias and suddenly heard the door slam open and the normally gentle wind chimes clattering against the wall.

 

     Some guy with a mullet (Man, what was with the weird hair styles that day?) rushed into the store, shoulders slouched. Lance cautiously made his way back to the cash register.

 

     Mullet-Boy slapped a twenty-dollar-bill on the counter and crossed his arms. “Okay. How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in a bouquet of flowers?”

 

     Lance ran his hand through his hair nervously. This dude was _kind of_ scary. He looked like a.. tiny ball of emo fury. “Uh… I’m… Why, exactly?”

 

     The guy rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter. “This guy. My cousin. He’s being an idiot. But I kinda feel bad. Y’know?”

 

     Okay, now Lance was interested. “Oh, man, what’d he do _now_?” Honestly, it didn’t matter what the situation was, Lance just wanted to talk to people. So this was great.

 

     The customer inhaled deeply, seeming ready to rant. “He’s all like ‘Mehhh, go do your work. You’re in uni, anyways! I always have to tell you to do this, that, blah, blah, blah.’ ”. The boy accented his words with vibrant hand gestures. “ ‘I’m doing my best to look out for you.’ ” He sighed angrily and Lance tried not to laugh at how pissed off he was. Okay, maybe it shouldn’t be funny, but it _kinda_ was. “But _no_ , he’s not looking out for me!!!”, Mullet-Boy went on. And on. And on, and on, and on, while Lance listened attentively and tried his best not to laugh. He was still thinking about how he would arrange the flowers later on.

 

     Lance was relieved that no other customers came in while this mullet guy was ranting about his cousin. When it seemed like he’d finished yelling (which took a _long_ time. Man. This guy was _angry_ , and probably scaring customers away! Lance was pretty sure that you could hear him from outside, considering the glances he’d gotten through the window.)

 

     The customer grunted and leaned on the counter, staring at the ground. Now, Lance was sure that he had to be done talking. “Um, yeah, what a jerk. I guess.”, he said cautiously, hoping not to provoke more ranting. He cleared his throat. “So, uh, for the flowers. I was thinking geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations and orange lilies.”

 

     Mullet-Boy raised his eyebrows and stared into his eyes in a questioning manner. “Any particular reason… why?”, he asked.

 

     Lance grinned. His time had come! “Okay. So, geraniums basically show stupidity. And I thought that since you’re low-key salty right now, that you’d probably called him stupid at least seven times.”

 

     It was an accurate assumption, considering how the boy had already called this dude that he was fighting with an idiot at _least_ twice.

 

     “Uh, yeah. Shiro is stupid. Good idea. I guess.”

 

    “Then, the foxglove shows insincerity which is just ‘cause he’s not considering your feelings or whatever.”

 

     The boy looked at Lance and grinned, so he grinned back.

 

     “And, aha, uh,” Lance felt himself blush a bit, “Yellow carnations. They’re showing that he’s disappointed you. That’s okay, right?”

 

     “Yeah, yeah! That’s great, actually.”, Mullet-Boy laughed.

 

     “Okay, last but not least!!”, Lance gestured dramatically, making them both laugh, “The orange lilies show hatred. I thought that was appropriate.”

 

     He stared at Lance for a few seconds before laughing. “I think that coming here was one of the best choices I’ve ever made.”, he said, gasping through laughter. “I’m Keith, by the way.” He put his hand out to shake it.

 

     Lance took Keith’s hand and shook it with a firm grip. “I’m Lance. This is probably the best order I’ve ever had, honestly? Uh. You needa pay though. I’ll start putting it together, I guess.”, he said and walked around the store, picking up the required materials.

 

     “You have Instagram or something? I dunno if that’s weird or anything. But. Y’know.”, Keith suddenly asked out of nowhere.

 

     “Uh. Yeah.”

 

     “What is it?”, Keith asked, pulling out his phone.

 

     “Um.. _‘blueboisharpshooter’_ ”

 

     “How does that make any sense..?”, Keith shook his head and typed the name in. “Whatever. Found ya.”, he grinned.

 

     It took Lance a few minutes to get the bouquet organized and Keith watched him do so as he leaned against the counter.

 

     “Thanks.”, Keith grinned as Lance passed him his change and the bouquet.

 

     “No problem! Good luck with Shiro.”, Lance waved as Keith walked out the door. “I’m gon’ slide into your DMs by the way.”, he added quickly with a wink as Keith left.

**Author's Note:**

> ty aathavan for helping me edit and for prompts n stuff ily bro
> 
>  
> 
> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;)
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
